The improvement and standardization of in vitro cell cultures are proposed for the quantitative study of baculovirus specificity and processes involved in host interaction and infection. Benefits of this research should include: the establishment of more highly efficient systems for virus production; the development of virus specific identification and detection procedures; and, the means to evaluate baculovirus safety in terms of a broader spectrum of potentially biohazardous virus-host interactions. The latter is relevant from the proposed use of baculoviruses for the biological control of insect pests, either as an agent alone or in integrated pest control situations.